Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device and/or to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device capable of reducing or substantially preventing process defects.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and low fabrication costs. However, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Widths and spaces of patterns of semiconductor devices have been reduced to highly integrate semiconductor devices. However, new exposure techniques and/or high-priced exposure techniques are demanded to form fine patterns, so it is typically challenging to highly integrate semiconductor devices. Thus, various researches are being conducted for new integration techniques.